Düm
Düm is a dragger troll who became an ally to the human Northman Raf. History Early History Düm worked as a dragger, pulling a sled with supplies up to Troll Mountain. He worked hard and had little time for the drinking and eating leisure time that the high-born trolls enjoyed. Like most trolls, he would watch challenges on the Fighting Platform, though he never found the fighting enjoyable. Düm became friends with one of the few she-trolls, Graia, who was very kind to him in spite of their differences (she being of high birth and him being a dragger). Troll Mountain (Episode I) One day, Düm found Graia crying, because she was being forced to marry the prince Turv, despite her not even liking him. Wanting to help, Düm went to Turv and asked that he not marry Graia and find another she-troll. However this made Turv furious, and challenged Düm to a fight on the Fighting Platform. Knowing that he would not survive such a fight, Düm refused and fled from Troll Mountain, and was pursued by some of Turv's warriors who had orders to kill him. When he made it to the Badlands near River Valley, Düm attempted to cross the Broken Bridge by hopping across the support pillars, and in spite of his kind's lack of balance made it across two pillars. However Turv's warriors caught up to him and threw various objects at him, which made him lose his balance and fall into the gripping mud below. Believing he would perish, the other trolls left him to slowly sink. Raf, having witnessed what had happened, approached Düm, and offered to help him out in exchange for not harming him, in spite of Ko's initial protest. Düm promised, and so the two humans pulled him out using rope. Grateful, Düm explained his situation and offered to repay his debt to Raf for saving his life. When Raf told him of his idea to steal the elixir from Troll Mountain, the dragger suggested he not since the way there was heavily guarded, but let slip that Forbidden Mountain offered an alternative route. With this in mind, Raf asked Düm to help him reach Troll Mountain and would agree that the debt would be paid if he did, and so Düm agreed. The next day, as they made their way to Forbidden Mountain, Düm told the two humans about troll exiling, and how Vilnar created the elixir that cured the mysterious disease. Soon the trio arrived at Forbidden Mountain's entrance, and made their way inside. Troll Mountain (Episode II) As they made their way through the mine system, Düm found a troll's sledgehammer which he took for himself. Soon they were attacked by a gang of hobgoblins, and the dragger proved to be an effective ally as he knocked several of them off the bridge above the streaming lake. Once Raf had lowered the second part of the drawbridge, he ordered Düm to destroy it to keep them from being pursued by the remaining hobgoblins and mountain wolves. When they made it to the exit, they found themselves at the rope bridge to Troll Mountain. Düm pointed out various parts of Troll Moutain, and Raf thanked him, considering Düm's debt to him paid. He and Ko remained behind and watched as Raf crossed the bridge from underneath to avoid detection from guards, which Düm noted was clever. While Raf scaled the mountain, Düm told Ko of the failing troll society, and admitted he feared for Raf's safety since he had saved his life even though he didn't have to. Ko decided that should he not return by morning, they would assume him captured. As it happened, Raf was caught in the middle of stealing the elixir, and he was taken to the Great Hall. Late in the day, he was shocked as Düm entered, with Ko as his prisoner, a gift to the Troll King to secure his return to Troll Mountain. However he realised it was part of a plan which included some of Ko's firepowder, which Düm was claiming was dark salt as an extra enticement to the King. But the King left it to Turv to decide the dragger's fate, who agreed to let him return (but planned to fight him later on anyway once his marriage to Graia was complete). Düm set about placing Ko's firepowder barrels in strategic places; three by the Great Hall's support pillars, one by the Troll King's podium, another in the Winter Throne Hall, and left the final one for other trolls. Before he returned to the Great Hall, Düm did one last thing. As it was in fact Turv and Graia's wedding day, Düm unhappily watched the ceremony before Raf interrupted and challenged the King to a fight. Troll Mountain (Episode III) . Personality Like all trolls, Düm has a thick grey hide, short legs and a large upper body, though he is shorter than many of the warrior trolls on Troll Mountain. Düm suffers from the common lack of balance in trolls and finds it difficult to walk across small platforms. Although he is stronger than a normal human, he has little fighting skill and dislikes challenges. Düm would appear to most to be relatively unintelligent as his speech consists of simple words and phrases, as is common with members of the low-born troll class. Trivia *. Category:Troll Mountain Category:Trolls Category:Characters Category:Troll Mountain Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters